unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Raishin Akabane
|Name (Kanji) = ライシン・アカバネ |Name (Romaji) = Akabane Raishin |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Samurai Boy |Epithet 2 = Boy |Epithet 3 = Oriental |Epithet 4 = Don Juan |Epithet 5 = Lothario |Epithet 6 = Student |Epithet 7 = Rotten Student |Gender = Male |Age = 9 12 14/15 |Height = |Year = 2nd Year |Rank = '''1235th'/1236 (Original) 100th/1236 |Registration Code = Second Last |Professor = Kimberly |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Japanese Army Intelligence Operations Specialist |Occupation 2 = Student |Occupation 3 = Disciplinary Committee Assistant |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Japanese Army |Affiliation 2 = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 3 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 4 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Tenzen Akabane |Family 4 = Nadeshiko Akabane |Family 5 = Hinowa Domon |Family 6 = Unjaku |Family 7 = Shouko Karyuusai |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Yaya |Automaton 2 = Irori |Automaton 3 = Komurasaki |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Ability Name = |Fūrinkazan|lit. "Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain"}} |Ability Name 2 = |Kōyokujin|lit. "Crimson Wing Formation"}} |Ability Name 3 = |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}} |Voiced By = Hiro Shimono |Voiced By 2 = Clifford Chapin |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD (Side-A) |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Akabane Raishin}}　is the main protagonist of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a Japanese puppeteer from the Akabane Clan; being one of, or if not, its only surviving member, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a second year student. Raishin is an 活動専門|Chōhō Katsudō Senmon}} for the Japanese Army who was sent to England, together with the automaton Shouko Karyuusai lent him, Yaya, to enter the Academy and join the Night Party to gather intelligence on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers; however, in actuality, he took the job to be able to exact revenge on his elder brother, Tenzen Akabane, whom he assumes of having killed their clan and of being Magnus. Originally, he was supposed to receive the transfer admission test results of being in the 1236th out of the 1236, or the last place, but since August Veyron passed his test papers blank, he then placed to the 1235th out of the 1236, or the second to the last place. During the Cannibal Candy incident, Raishin temporarily became an assistant to the Disciplinary Committee after Felix Kingsfort made a deal with him to help the committee defeat Cannibal Candy in exchange for an entry qualification to the Night Party. After the Cannibal Candy incident, Raishin became known as |Shita Kara Ni-banme (Sekando Rasuto)|lit. "Second from the Bottom"}}, the registration code Kimberly gave him after he obtained an entry qualification to the Night Party for defeating Felix. After being rated only in Machinart battle, he was then placed to the 100th seat, becoming a member of the Gauntlets. Raishin also received a defensive amulet from Charlotte Belew as a present for helping her during the incident. He is one of the candidates foreseen by Father Time. Raishin was also arranged to be married to Hinowa Domon by his parents. Etymology Name The of |Raishin}} is the compound of |Kaminari}}, meaning "thunder", and |Shin}}, meaning "truth". The Japanese kanji of }|Akabane}} is the compound of |Aka}}, meaning "crimson", and |Hane}}, meaning "wing". Registration Code |Shita Kara Ni-banme (Sekando Rasuto)|lit. "Second from the Bottom"}} is the epithet Kimberly addresses Raishin due to him receiving a rank of being in the 1235th out of the 1236. After the Cannibal Candy incident, she made it his registration code without his consent and therefore made him officially known as by it. Epithet Samurai Boy Boy Oriental Appearance Raishin is a young boy, with an oriental charm, who has a fair complexion, a sharp and angular shaped small built body, and an average height. He has short straight unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair and has black eyes (with bluish undertones), with a sharp glint, that are as sharp as an eagle's. Raishin wears a gold buckled dark brown strap strapped on each of his shoulders connecting onto a gold circular buckle at the centre of his back, a gold buckled dark brown arm band strapped on his right arm and a worn out of shape military issued gold circular buckled brown harness strapped around his hips together with a student uniform composed of a tailored open standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of grayish brown trousers, and a pair of black laced brown shoes. He has a student formal cloak which he was seen wearing during the Night Party's opening ceremony. In the anime, the student formal cloak is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. In the manga, the student formal cloak is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. After defeating Felix, Raishin was qualified into the Gauntlets, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with a diamond shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of his gloves are the words, [Second Last], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. Raishin's sleepwear is a white yukata that is vertically lined with a single black stripe design at its left tomoeri and a huge single black stripe design at each of the bottom of its sode and has a light green and white stripped heko obi wrapped around his waist. Whenever Raishin is hospitalised, he wears a hospital outfit. In the anime, the hospital outfit is composed of a white robe top fastened with a small ribbon at his right, a pair of white trousers, and a pair of white slippers. In the manga, the hospital outfit is composed of a robe top fastened with a small ribbon at the right side of its collar, a pair of trousers, and a pair of slippers. During the time a younger Raishin was kicked out of his clan's estate, in the anime, he wore a grey jinbei, and in the manga, he wore a scarf around his neck, a haori over a kimono, with a hakama, and carried a covered katana. During the night of the Akabane Clan’s massacre, in the anime, a younger Raishin wore a grey jinbei, and in the manga, he wore a kimono, with a hakama. Raishin wore a coat, in the manga, during the time he was in London until the time he traveled to Liverpool, and in the light novel, during the time he traveled to Liverpool. In the light novel, in volume 6, Raishin wore a jacket, and in volume 0, he wore an army green Japanese Army uniform. During a fireworks festival, in the anime OVA 4 and in the light novel short story, Facing "Angelic Element" III, a younger Raishin wore a cherry blossom designed light blue yukata that has a blue obi wrapped around his waist, and in the manga, he wore a yukata that has an obi wrapped around his waist. Personality Raishin is an audacious person who boldly makes his choices and courses of actions. He often swiftly makes a decision and often swiftly refuses whatever is offered to him. Raishin is an acute observer who is always keen of his surroundings and is always cautious of it. He is a person who can keep his emotions under his control, stay calm, and act as his usual self. Raishin is a person who when in a given situation thinks that he is the only person who can help will help, although usually though, he only helps women who are in need of help as he does not want to regret not being able to, the same way he felt when he was not able to save Nadeshiko. He is not interested in studying and often does not pay attention to the lectures in the Academy, often distracted and or asleep in the middle of it. Raishin easily gets depressed whenever he is misunderstood by other people because of Yaya's perverted remarks. He is aware of his weaknesses but does not allow it to set him back. Raishin does not give up easily and always finds a way to attain his goals as he is set on his goal of revenge. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bounded for Liverpool, Raishin had his usual playful banter with Yaya. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes were not working. Along with Yaya, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. She launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Raishin and Yaya stood in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte, and as Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advice, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin then announced his next course of action to Yaya. Raishin and Charlotte continued their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Charlotte, picking up what Yaya had said, instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired Fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the Ten Benchwarmers' automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers' attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Once again, Raishin found himself in his usual dream of his past that kept haunting him. The scene was ablaze and he was searching for Nadeshiko. Raishin then headed towards a large room, yanking open its screen doors. During a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Raishin and Yaya fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realised too late that he had to pay for the food they took. Charlotte suddenly interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after and then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he had to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing, and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook back to Charlotte and then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. He then started talking to her as Yaya went into a dark silence and Sigmund nonchalantly began eating. Suddenly, Raishin noticed Magnus. Raishin yanked open the doors and entered the room. Inside the blazing room was Tenzen and opposite him was an altar where upon it rested Nadeshiko's dead body. As Raishin recognised her, he burst out a cry as Tenzen coldly gazed at him. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria and then called out to Magnus. He was grimaced upon seeing Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Raishin then announced to Magnus that he had something to give him, and in a split second, he was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift, and Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Raishin was downcast at his realisation as Yaya, while crying, ran to him, apologising for not being able to do anything. Suddenly, Felix applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. He and Felix headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Dusk, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, before Felix could prepare the tea, Raishin had Yaya prepare it instead. He and Felix then discussed about Felix's proposal. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Raishin, Yaya, Felix, and Lisette arrived. Felix, along with Lisette, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin. Raishin, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. He then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin reflectively assented as he recognised the iron ball that was embedded in Morning Star Wielder's crushed legs although found it peculiar that it was by her own weapon. He then was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it and he, along with Yaya, then left. Lisette intercepted Raishin and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return to the Tortoise Dormitory and implied for her to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Lisette then led Raishin to a deserted lecture hall. One hour later, Raishin returned to the Tortoise Dormitory and entered his room. He asked Yaya if she was able to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya replied that she did and that Komurasaki imparted the Japanese Army’s approval. Raishin pondered on how he was then going to find Cannibal Candy when Sigmund suddenly appeared, landing on Raishin's room’s window's windowsill, and knocked on its glass. Raishin welcomed Sigmund, and Sigmund apologised for biting him earlier, vindicated Charlotte, excused himself, and then finally left. After he left, Raishin recalled his earlier conversation with Lisette. One hour earlier, inside a deserted lecture hall, Lisette warned Raishin of Charlotte. Abruptly, Raishin was interrupted by Yaya’s jealous stare. He then announced to her that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy tomorrow. The next day, Raishin was suddenly awoken by Charlotte's sudden visit. Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, asked Raishin on a date, shocking Yaya. Raishin assented, and Charlotte then hurriedly left. Lisette, accompanied by Zeth, suddenly interposed and handed Raishin a large envelope that contained the contract and the materials about Cannibal Candy. Half past three in the afternoon, in a lecture room inside the Faculty of Science, Raishin, along with Yaya, was led by Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, out of the lecture room to the Machine Technical Vocations Building where they then searched behind it. Two hours later, dusk, Charlotte asked Raishin to be a decoy for Cannibal Candy, but Raishin refused. He became troubled of Charlotte’s resolve so he then asked her for them to have a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Charlotte declined, but Raishin taunted Charlotte, making her assent. He and Charlotte then left the Academy. Evening, in the city, at the balcony of the second floor of the Pumphouse, Raishin and Charlotte had a light banter as they ate their meals. After they left the Pumphouse, they stopped by a shoe shop, and then after, walked back to the Academy. As they neared the Academy Gates, Raishin suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy and dashed towards it. Inside the Academy, as he arrived at the scene at a garden, Felix recognised him and greeted him. Raishin asked him what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Gray-haired Boy and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away, making her aghast. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte ran away. Raishin then returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, and as he entered his room, Yaya cheerfully greeted him as she was having a malfunction in her thinking process. He hugged her and apologised to her, making her return to her usual self. Raishin presented to Yaya the package that he had just bought, and after she opened it, helped her put it on. He then explained to her the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte. Raishin contemplated on grasping that Charlotte was being incriminated by Cannibal Candy when the Tortoise Dormitory’s boarding master suddenly knocked on his room’s door to inform him that there is a telephone call for him. He then went down to the lobby to answer the call. On the other side of the line was Lisette who informed Raishin that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts are, but Raishin dissented, making Lisette hang up on him. He then was about to leave the dormitory when he abruptly halted upon seeing Shouko who greeted him. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element" III Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 03 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 04 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 06 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 09 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 10 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 12 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 18 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 20 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 4 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Raishin is a third-rate puppeteer, barely having knowledge of the field of puppetry as he had only seriously studied it for two years. Fuurinkazan |Fūrinkazan|lit. "Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain"}}: An elementary battle concept, usually used by beginners in the field of puppetry, that functions as a code or a vocalised command that lets Raishin adjust the nature of the magic energy, the amount of magic energy output, the type of magic art; the formation that which Raishin and Yaya attacks with, whether if it is offence or defence, which Raishin transmits to Yaya. The command is issued in the form of: the nature (based off the Fuurinkazan; |Suimei|lit. "Howling Wind"}}, |Shinkan|lit. "Silent Forest"}}, |Kōen|lit. "Flaming Light"}} or |Tenken|lit. "Nature’s Ruggedness"}} + number (magic energy output) + formation (offence or defence; |Shō|lit. "Strike"}} or |Ketsu|lit. "Binding"}}). The command would look like for example: for strike; |Tenken Kyūjūrokushō|lit. "96th Strike: Nature’s Ruggedness"}} or for binding; |Kōen Jūniketsu|lit. "12th Binding: Flaming Light"}}. * |Suimei|lit. "Howling Wind"}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's agility. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Suimei on Yaya, he releases blue strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with blue magic energy for a short duration of time. * |Shinkan|lit. "Silent Forest"}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's endurance and sturdiness to intercept attacks. Yaya, in a relaxed stance, a stance to catch an approaching attack, waits for the opponent's attack to land. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Shinkan on Yaya, he releases green strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with green magic energy for a short duration of time. * |Kōen|lit. "Flaming Light"}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan for Yaya to release a barrage of movements or attacks. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Kouen on Yaya, with a shou formation, he releases crimson strings of magic energy onto her, while with a ketsu formation, he releases yellow strings of magic energy, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with the respective magic energy for a short duration of time. * |Tenken|lit. "Nature’s Ruggedness"}}: A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's hardness. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Tenken on Yaya, he releases yellow strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with yellow magic energy for a short duration of time. Zesshou |Zesshō|lit. "Absolute Strike"}}: The extreme application of each nature of magic. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin's sword instructor, Unjaku, taught him in the past. * |Hakyaku Suigetsu|lit. "Moon and Water Destruction"}}: * |Hisagi Tachikage|lit. "Silhouette of the Hisagi Great Sword"}}: * れ |Midare Yozakura|lit. "Turbulence of the Cherry Blossoms at Night"}}: * |Shinki Mikazuchi|lit. ""}}: * |Tsukikage Guren|lit. "Moonlit Crimson Lotus"}}: Kouyokujin |Kōyokujin|lit. "Crimson Wing Formation"}}: Battle Tactician Conjunction Battle Formation : An unconventional fighting style that goes beyond, but not against, traditional Machinart wisdom and common sense that Raishin uses by fighting alongside his automaton. Raishin came from the Akabane Clan, a clan skilled in fighting as a group and controlling a military unit as being its hallmark, but having only seriously studied puppetry for two years, was incompetent in the field. He uses then the fighting style as a cunning trick to cover up his incompetence by substituting his own body instead in place of another automaton. The fighting style is only possible due to the fact that Raishin has knowledge in martial arts and as well as uses the Fuurinkazan on his automaton, Yaya, who is also capable of independent movement. He still uses the style later on even though he is already using the Setsugetsuka Trilogy. Other Abilities * : Exceptionally allows Raishin to catch his target's movements even if the target is hidden within a huge crowd of people. * : * : * : * : * : * : * |Kawara|lit. ""}}: * : ** : ** : * : Equipments * : * |Bōgyo Shirushi (Difenshibu)|lit. "Defensive Symbol"}}: Harness : A belt that acts like a replacement for a holster that is packed full of magic tools, equipment, food, and other objects. * : * : A bomb that produces a continuous discharge of a large volume of white smoke after a tiny explosion. The amount of smoke produced can completely fill an area. * : * : * : * 開けツール|Kagiake Tsūru}}: * : * : * |Jufu}}: * |Maseki}}: * : The collective ashes of the remains of Nadeshiko. Raishin gave it to Magnus as a symbol of his revenge. Relationships Yaya Raishin often gets angry and scolds Yaya whenever she makes perverted remarks and whenever she makes aggressive advances to him. Charlotte Belew Raishin addresses Charlotte as Charl. He often teasingly retorts back at her, making her even more irritated with him, which often to a point, results for her to command Sigmund to attack him. Shouko Karyuusai Irori Nadeshiko Akabane Kimberly Raishin initially found Kimberly to might possibly be a fine woman due to her hinting him of another way to enter the Night Party. Tenzen Akabane Magnus Raishin assumes Magnus of being Tenzen Akabane and thus has a deep hatred for him. From Japan, he found a way to come to the Academy in the United Kingdom just to exact revenge on him. Sigmund Raishin treats Sigmund equally, directly asking him about his condition. Hotaru Edward Rutherford Eliza Felix Kingsfort Raishin is cautious of Felix's character. Appearance Gallery Raishin's Full Appearance.png|Raishin's full appearance in the anime. Raishin in a Student Formal Coat.png|Raishin in a student formal coat in the anime. Raishin in a Student Formal Coat M.jpg|Raishin in a student formal coat in the manga. Raishin in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Raishin in a yukata sleepwear in the anime. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing.png|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the anime. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing M.jpg|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the manga. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing MS.jpg|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the manga special. A Younger Raishin in a Jinbei.png|A younger Raishin in a jinbei in the anime. A Younger Raishin in a Kimono M.jpg|A younger Raishin in a kimono with a haori and a hakama in the manga. A Younger Raishin in a Kimono M II.jpg|A younger Raishin in a kimono with a hakama in the manga. Raishin in a Coat M.jpg|Raishin in a coat in the manga. Raishin in a Japanese Army Uniform LN.jpg|Raishin in a Japanese Army uniform in the light novel. A Younger Raishin in a Yukata.png|A younger Raishin in a yukata in the anime OVA. A Younger Raishin in a Yukata M.jpg|A younger Raishin in a yukata in the manga. A Younger Raishin in a Yukata LN.jpg|A younger Raishin in a yukata in the light novel side story. Character Art Design Raishin Akabane's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Raishin Akabane's anime character profile. Raishin Akabane's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet.jpg|Raishin Akabane's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅰ booklet. Trivia * Raishin's name was uttered by Charlotte as "lie" and "sin" , the opposite of the meanings of the Japanese kanji of his name; |Kaminari}}'s root word of |Kami}}, meaning "god", a sinless divine entity, and |Shin}}, meaning "truth". * Raishin can only barely read and write English, so Yaya reads out for him whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his lectures. Scene Differentiation * Raishin wore a coat in the light novel, during the time he traveled to Liverpool, and in the manga, during the time he was in London to the time he traveled to Liverpool. Quote * (To Felix, from Volume 1): “I wouldn’t be your subordinate even if my mother asked me to.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Japanese Army Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Gauntlets